Reencuentros
by Mk3 -GrnGeR-H
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, la depresion se ha vueto parte de sus vidas, gracias ha ella han llegado a hacer cosas que no se imaginaban, pero un reecuentro los va a ayudar a recapacitar,5 cap UP! dejen reviews please!
1. El visitante

La mayoría de personajes son obra de la grandiosa J.K Rowling

, yo solo aspiro a que  mi historia sea leída....  y les guste.  Dejen reviews POR FA.... 

[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[

**_Reencuentros _**

**CAPITULO 1** EL visitante.... 

Cuando se puso en  alquiler la vieja Alcoba en la mansión de los weasley  nunca se pensó que fuera a ser alquilada y Ocupada mucho menos por  un extraño visitante 

Lo raro no  era quien alquilaba el cuarto sino la fama que, de ese cuarto habían echado espantados a más de 15 personas en 1 mes. Por eso a la mansión se le tiene en el mundo mágico un gran "respeto". Se rumora que en esa casa es imposible vivir, y mucho menos con esa gente, al menos con los mas jóvenes de la familia los cuales son un peligro para cualquiera, que tenga la intención de vivir con Ellos...

*[*

-Seguro que quiere alquilar este Cuarto? Ya le he dicho que es un peligro vivir con esos dos monstruos es imposible  se lo aseguro.... A menos que usted se quiera arriesgar. 

- Me voy a arriesgar. Que tiene de malo un poco de risa a la vida? No es un peligro o sí?- Dijo el  joven  fríamente, en su vos se notaba que en su vida había sufrido varias perdidas

Mientras tanto unos gemelos espiaban detrás de la puerta...

*[*

-¡Arriésguese y vera!, susurraba alguien detrás de esta

*[*

El  que quería alquilar la alcoba era un joven delgado  este tenía unos ojos profundos   que  con el paso del tiempo se notaba que hubieran perdido todo brillo de su juventud, usaba  una túnica negra y algo gastada. Al cual se le hacia familiar la cara del personaje que tenia en frente.  

- Sí ya sé que la risa no es un peligro pero le aseguro que esos 2 si lo son, Experiencia Propia -  Aclaro el señor  Weasley  cambiando de tema. Y extrañándose por el  sentimiento de haber visto mucho antes ha la persona con la que estaba hablando.

*[*

- Que no es un peligro ya verá seguían susurrando.  

*[*. 

- Al fin entonces me que........... 

El joven fue interrumpido por una explosión y un grito afuera del cuarto en el que se encontraban.... obra y gracia de los gemelos. 

*[*

Ja! esa fue una de las ultimas que nos inventamos, Aunque claro no Superan a las de mi Papá,  se regocijaron los gemelos. 

 *[*

- El caso es que,  Bueno es que este  cuarto ha sido toda la vida El punto de bromas y chistes de Los gemelos,  ellos  siempre lo han solicitado como suyo pero nosotros no los hemos dejado ya que  la situación es difícil  y necesitamos el dinero para seguir con la tienda.... 

*[*

-es nuestro cuarto y así se quedara no voy permitir que ese  lo ocupe cierto? Dijo Daniel.

- Si ya sé pero habla mas pasito que nos van a descubrir.....

*[*

-Me imagino....  ¿pero, que tiene que el cuarto sea el punto de bromas de los gemelos? -Dijo el visitante el cual no dejaba de preguntarse por que se le hacia familiar el personaje que tenia en frente 

-Es que no estoy seguro que con sus cosas  ellos tengan mucho cuidado.

- Tranquilícese, recuerde que son solo niños...  Bueno no se si usted señor lo sepa pero la fama de esta casa viene de mucho tiempo atrás. 

-Bueno no me importa ya le he dicho que son solo niños y que ningún daño me podrán hacer,  además, mis cosas no son problema, todas tienen un conjuro antidaños así que no se preocupe Señor...... 

- Bueno que conste que  se lo advertí, y que después no me venga a poner problemas. -Dijo el señor Weasley 

*[*

-  ¿Que hacen?, susurro otra vos que hizo que los gemelos saltaran 

-No solo vamos a ver con quien  habla mi papá -dijo Esteban   

-¿A ver? Lo dudo, mas bien  van a chismosear. Que es lo que habla tu Papá 

-Me parece que él es el nuevo arrendatario-dijo Daniel cambiando un poco de tema... sin tener muy buenos resultados

-Bueno no importa que sea el nuevo arrendatario  el caso, es que están espiando y eso no esta nada bien. 

-No el caso es que están hablando mal de nosotros, ya verán si se meten con nosotros... decía Esteban  apretando su puño derecho sobre la mano izquierda.´

-No esta nada mal dijo Hermione algo distraída.  Mirando por la cerradura ¿quien será? se pregunto, más para si misma pero fue escuchada por los gemelos 

-Quien? pregunto entupidamente Daniel 

-El que esta hablando con su  papá dijo Hermione saliendo de sus pensamientos 

-No sé no lo hemos visto bien, pero te lo aseguro que no nos gustaría conocerlo. Mírale la túnica, es negra y se ve gastada no creo que venga de muy buena familia  puede q sea un mortifago quien quieta, además escucha, habla como si todo en su vida hubieran sido desgracias. De esa boca estoy seguro que  no sale ni una palabra alegre. Dijo Esteban al cual le asustaba el personaje que estaba hablando con su Papá. 

-Cállate Esteban!  Nunca digas eso de una persona, ni siquiera sabes como se llama ni de donde viene y ya  estas criticándolo. Dijo hermione a forma de regaño. No le parecía que fueran a juzgar a una persona solo por su forma de vestir y de hablar.    

-No entiendo por que mi papá insiste en alquilar el cuarto, No sabemos que clase de gente es la que viene ni de que lado esta, es peligroso. Cierto Hermione  Susurro Daniel. 

*[*

-Si, ya me consta que me lo advierte y  de todas formas me voy a quedar con El cuarto y las bromas que me sean hechas, de pasadita le quito la fama a su familia. 

A la semana siguiente se cerró el trato y las cosas del visitante ya estaban en el cuarto.

- Espero que las cosas en esta casa me sean más Fácil ya que desde que Voldemort volvió toda mi vida ha sido una desgracia, Bueno no solo desde que el volvió sino que desde que existe. Pensaba el visitante En la puerta de la casa disponiéndose a tocar el timbre. 

Desde que la gente de la casa se entero que había alguien que iba a alquilar el cuarto y de cómo vestía y se veía, los  susurros  recorríeron toda la mansión. "no durara ni dos días", "será que si le alcanza para pagar el alquiler", "De donde viene", "me contaron que es mortifago", "los Gemelos no la van a dejar en paz".

Ding, Dong......... resonó en toda la casa, Todos Los que estaban dentro de esta dieron un respingo. 

Esa noche, todo estaba perfectamente Organizado. Las empleadas de la casa se habían  encargado de hacerlo, y Justamente  en el momento  que él entra a la casa un fuerte grito se escucha...

 A comer!!!  Era  una de las empleadas de servicio que en esos momentos tenía el cabello azul, cortesía de los gemelos.

Cuando el visitante Llega al comedor que estaba semivacío, un ambiente áspero y espeso se aspiraba. 

 Buenas Noches dijo este en un tono frió  y tomo asiento en uno  de los puestos  que estaba vació, todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa apenas se miraban, y miradas de susto e  intriga por saber quien era el extraño visitante, hasta que uno de los gemelos rompió el hielo que había invadido la habitación 

- Quien eres? Y que vienes a hacer en  mi casa y en mi cuarto?

- Nuestro... - corrigió Esteban. 

- Si tanto les interesa no les voy a dañar el cuarto y solo vengo a esta casa por que no tengo mas donde quedarme, y este lugar es el único en el que me recibieron, sin preocuparse como estaba yo vestido, o si tenia el dinero para pagar el alquiler, y no se preocupen niños que si lo tengo, Dijo este alterado por la forma en que el gemelo le dirigió la palabra- y respecto a como me llamo, me llamo........ 

- DING DONG resonó en toda la casa.   

[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[

   Que tal les pareció? Les dejo la intriga de quien es el visitante y quien es la persona que entra en la casa.

muxas gracias a las personas q leyeron el fic, Por favor dejen reviews. 

Ch@u: Att  c** ´¯`·..·[**** M!k3_Gr@nGer_H [****·..·´¯`c******


	2. Cortes

Los personajes son Obra de la gran J.k  Rowling yo solo quiero dejar que mi imaginación corra un rato con ellos este es el segundo Capitulo fic espero que les guste, y por fa... si lo leen dejen reviews y después de que lean este fic pasen y lean el de una amiga mía ella se llama **Laura Malfoy15 **y la historia se llama **"no será FACIL" ** esta muy buena es un fic D/Hr/h pero mejor léanla para enterarse. 

Respuesta a los Reviews

Laura Malfoy15: Hola gracias por tu review esta muy bueno y realmente me da ganas de seguir con la historia, gracias a ese review digamos que se me subió la inspiración aparte de todos los colores. 

Amy Potter-01: Hola, claro que me acuerdo de ti, te quería decir que gracias por tu apoyo que siempre es incondicional  

Hermione de Potter: Hola solo te quería decir que las respuestas a tus preguntas están acá en este Cáp. y gracias por tu review 

Nathy weasley: Hola me alegra que hayas leído mi historia Mu@ck  

[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[

**Cáp. 2**

- Si tanto les interesa no les voy a dañar el cuarto y solo vengo a esta casa por que no tengo mas donde quedarme, y este lugar es el único en el que me recibieron, sin preocuparse como estaba yo vestido, o si tenia el dinero para pagar el alquiler, y no se preocupen niños que si lo tengo, Dijo este alterado por la forma en que el gemelo le dirigió la palabra- y respecto a como me llamo, me llamo........

- DING DONG resonó en toda la casa.   

En el comedor había  un cuadro, realmente extraño.  Cinco personas sentadas dos totalmente idénticas  mirando a una con miedo y Rabia, Otras dos también totalmente idénticas mirando extrañados a las otras 3 personas las cuales se enviaban miradas de rabia y de no ser por que sonó el timbre no se sabe a que grado hubiera llegado la pelea. 

- DING DONG  resonó de nuevo en el comedor; instintivamente uno de los gemelos se paro y  salio al hall y abrió la puerta de la entrada y se dirigió de nuevo al comedor donde miradas de Rabia cruzaban la mesa, Este tomo asiento de nuevo pero esta vez seguido por un personaje de capa y sombrero.  El cual se quito el sombrero dejando al descubierto unos cabellos rojizos y se iba a sentar en el comedor de no ser por que cayo totalmente de espaldas por un abrazo de................... 

- Quitese!!! Grito un pelirrojo y  quitándose de encima al que lo había tumbado y recobrando la postura, y vio como unos ojos tristes le devolvían el "saludo"

- Ron, Acaso no me reconoces..... Soy tu amigo. Que haces acá? no estabas en Rumania con tu hermano? Donde esta ginny? que hay de tu mamá? que has sabido de los gemelos? Como les fue con la tienda?  

- las demás personas que estaban en el comedor quedaron Ó.ó y O.x

- Como se le ocurre llamarme por mi nombre, y quien es usted para hablar de mi familia y de mis amigos. Devolviendo un empujón y tirando de nuevo al piso al que tan emotivamente lo había saludado y dejando así al descubierto una brillante cicatriz. 

Un enorme silencio recorrió la sala en que se encontraban, el visitante con lágrimas en los ojos, y retiro el cabello de la cara que en esos momentos estaba empapada en un sudor frió y unas lagrimas silenciosas la recorrían este se paro dispuesto a irse de esa casa,  Pero....  callo nuevamente al piso, esta ves no fue un empujón sino un abrazo........... Que lo dejo totalmente sorprendido 

- Harry!! Perdóname no fue mi intención es que... mírate..... Estas delgadísimo, cambiadísimo que te han hecho? Al fin estas trabajando como auror? que tal tu entrenamiento? Es muy difícil?

- Un momentito!!.... dijo Esteban Ustedes se conocen?

- Tío dime que no.... Dime que no conoces a este Ogro, que se quiere quedar con nuestro cuarto.

-Daniel!! Como así que un ogro es mi mejor amigo y el único que he tenido, Lo conozco desde que tengo once años, ha sido mi cómplice, mi parché, mi amigo.

- Ron TÚ! conoces a estos dos moustricos, dijo Harry aun mas confundido- Q haces aquí? Por que te dicen tío? Estas casado? son los hijos de la hermana de tu esposa? cierto? Además, Donde esta tu esposa? yo quiero conocerla. Y la hermana de tu esposa? ellos deben ser tus cuñados? 

- Para el carro harry, yo no me he casado todavía, ellos son los hijos de Fred Y George.- decía Ron Que fue interrumpido nuevamente por harry. 

- Que!  En donde están Fred y George?  aun mas confundido aun 

- He harry aquí! dijo uno de los que estaban sentados en la mesa mirando confundidos la escena. 

- Fred............ George.......  dijo Harry y corriendo a abrazar a los gemelos que estaban sentados en la mesa. Y todavía no habían dicho nada- Oigan y sus pecas? y su cabello por q esta Negro? se supone que ustedes dos son pelirrojos... O.... yo me volví daltónico o que...  

- Los gemelos seguían mirando a Harry con cara de...´^_^`....... bueno de incredulidad, no creían que el hubiera sido la persona con la que tan seriamente habían hablado para el alquiler del cuarto. Era totalmente imposible ya que en esos momentos en su cara se formaba una sonrisa, parecía que no hubiera sonreído en muchoo... tiempo, pero en esos momentos una gran sonrisa  reaparecía en su corazón y en su cara. Olvidaron rápidamente todos los detalles que los intrigaban y se entregaron a festejar el regreso de su compañero. Y lo invitaron a seguir con la comida.  Ciertamente harry había cambiado mucho. Se imaginaron que todo ese cambio se debía a que Voldemort ha estado haciendo de las suyas y no lo ha dejado en paz ni a el ni a su Familia por algo el debía estar buscando casa en donde quedarse.

.

.

.

.

- Harry come la carne esta muy rica

- no gracias paso 

- Comete la carne, sin pena que estas en confianza  

- Ron....:$  Yo... eh... yo... Este...  no como Carne.... dijo harry algo apenado.

- ah ya veo por qué estas TAN flaco eres otro que se le pego la bobada 

- Como así que otro que se le pago la bobada 

- Si mira.... no eres el único. Dijo Esteban como si fuera lo más obvio

- Bueno ya se que no soy el único, me imagino que es Ginny la que tampoco come carne, ella es tan tierna dijo harry acordándose de lo  tierna que eran Ginny y... de Luna  cuando estaban en el colegio  y con sus locas ideas. Por que no están acá? en donde están? ya debieron  haber terminado hogwarts cierto.... pero su voz se fue apagando por las caras que pusieron la demás personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa con el 

- He Harry mejor no hablemos de eso, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste.

- Hasta Mañana Termino diciendo harry y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Por la cara que pusieron sus amigos supuso que ella se había pasado al otro lado. Y que ella había sido la culpable de que sus "familiares" ósea Remus y Dumblendore no lo estuvieran ayudando en esos momentos, que ellos estuvieran muertos, cuando el regreso de su entrenamiento se iba a dirigir a la casa de sus Tíos como les decía a Remus y a su director habían Muerto.  

_Flash back. _

- Que soledad pensaba entretenido harry mientras entraba en la casa de su Padrino con unas maletas y las dejaba tiradas en la cocina, La casal había sido habilitada para que vivieran el y Remus uno de los mejores amigos de su papá, su padrino se la había dejado en su poder cuando había muerto ya hace 4 años junto con un espejo y otras cosas, el espejo era lo que realmente poseía como recuerdo de su padrino, por que la casa pertenecía a la orden del fénix. Maldito espejo  pensó Harry por que no lo había encontrado antes. Por que no. Dio unos pasos mas y entro en la cocina pensó en tomar algo y después subir y darle la sorpresa a remus y a ver si dumblendore su exdirector estaba ahí y de pasadita saludarlo pero alguien en la puerta lo detuvo y hizo que este se detuviera a abrirla. 

- Señor Potter?`

- Si con el, que necesita 

- Señor la vida da muchas vueltas...

- Que!!! Que sucede?

- Y no me hubiera Gustado tener que haberlo conocido en estas circunstancias 

- Sin Rodeos Por favor que sucede dijo harry perdiendo la paciencia 

- Señor sin perder la paciencia, se me ha pedido el favor de informarle que el señor Remus Lupin y el muy conocido Albus Dumblendore fueron asesinados, se sabe que fue una conocida suya, alguien que estuvo junto a usted en el colegio hasta luego, fue un gusto haberlo conocido, lo siento mucho por usted.... y sin decir nada mas se fue de la casa.

Harry todavía no podía creerlo se quedo en shock, Pero ya al habar procesado la información y de haber caído en cuenta que era lo que sucedía, que hacia en esa casa, por que llevaba esa ropa, y por que había quedado en shock unas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrerle el rostro mientras que este se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior que le temblaba de ira, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y no podía aguantar un minuto mas hay parado había decido que la vida ya no lo necesitaba mas aquí en este mundo que lo había maldecido así, Por que el destino lo había tratando deseaba ser un persona normal sin el mas mínimo remordimiento pero ese no era su karma su karma había sido diferente  a el le había tocado sufrir por eso estaba decidido a terminar con eso golpeo fuertemente la pared primera pared que se encontró y un hilo de sangre le recorrió el puño, tomo fuertemente el primer cuchillo que se encontró todavía temblando paso este por su muñeca y lo que la principio fue un hilo delgado de sangre se termino convirtiendo en un rió repitió este paso varias veces hasta que se había quedado sin mas lagrimas que derramar, se acostó en el piso que estaba lleno de gotas de sangre y se tomo fuertemente las rodillas temblando  pero aun con vida.

_Fin flash Back _   

Harry todavía no creía que ginny hubiera sido la culpable de la  muerte de sus únicos familiares  la ira comenzaba de nuevo a subir por sus venas cerro de golpe la puerta y estaba dispuesto a volver a cortarse.

*[*

Ron mejor ve a ver que es lo que hace Harry me preocupa, dijo Fred 

Al rato el golpe  seco de una puerta hace que ron reaccione y suba en dos pasos las escaleras. Cuando entro al cuarto que ocupaba Harry 

[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[

Que tal les pareció? Este es el segundo capitulo dejen un review y me cuentan, recuerden que los comentarios son muy importantes. Gracias a los Que leyeron mi Historia y espero que hayan tenido una feliz Navidad y que tengan un feliz año nuevo

Ch@u

c** ´¯`·..·[**** M!k3_Gr@nGer_H [**·..·´¯`**c******


	3. La noticia

Hola aquí va el tercer capitulo...... algo cruel pero de todas formas déjenme un review a.... otra cosita que no les había mencionado este fic va dedicado a una gran amiga......... Laura Malfoy15................ que también esta escribiendo uno que se llama "No será fácil"  es un D/hr/H

 Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron el Cáp. Pasado  aquí les dejo las respuestas. 

Amy Potter: Gracias por tu review........ siento que te  echo llorar, y aprecio mucho tu comentario 

Laura Malfoy: Te he contado antes que me encanan tus reviews, mira! te echo propaganda a tu Fic espero que lo sigas y que ACTUALIZES  pronto ...... por mi         

Hermione de Potter: Si! era Harry, como te pudiste dar cuenta, Espero que te siga gustando la historia 

Nathy Weasley: Hola, si sigo siendo malita muy malita........ 

Pilar: Me alegra que hayas leído mi historia. Agradezco tu review.          

[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[

**Cap**** 3**

**La noticia **

Al rato el golpe  seco de una puerta hace que ron reaccione y suba en dos pasos las escaleras. Cuando entro al cuarto que ocupaba Harry, este estaba llorando  gritaba que quería que lo dejaran en paz, que ya nada en esta vida fuera a permitir que se uniera con sus únicos familiares. Mientras empuñaba con firmeza una navaja y la pasaba una y otra vez en sus delgados brazos cada vez con más rabia que la otra, Ron quedo impresionado por lo que hacia su amigo y se sentía impotente frete a la situación y frente a lo que hacia su amigo que en esos momentos estaba más blanco que el papel  

Al enterarse de que su amigo estaba en frente dejo un momento la navaja - Ron déjame en paz! - Yo no quiero sufrir más yo no quiero ver morir a mas de mis compañeros-, mis amigos y quedarme sin poder hacer nada, Fue  mi culpa que Sirius muriera, Fue toda mi culpa, que mis padres Murieran.  Y ahora gracias a Ginny y gracias a que yo no estaba ahí para poder defender a Remus y Dumblendore ellos están muertos, muertos como yo debería estar no ellos-  Ginny, la odio ella sabia lo especial que eran Remus y Dumblendore para mi

Harry ya estaba apunto de cortarse de nuevo  y que la sangre saliera lo mas rápido posible, empuño fuertemente el cuchillo y lo apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo contra su muñeca una vez  mas pero......

- Ginny no fue! dijo Ron al borde de las lagrimas..... El pelirrojo estaba pálido, más que harry que cada vez perdía mas sangre, un papel era negro comparado con  ellos dos. Ron temblaba y sentía que cada palabra que salía de su boca le quemaba, estaba dispuesto a hacer que su amigo recapacitara y le prestara atención pero cuando logro reunir las fuerzas estas cayeron de nuevo al piso cuando harry comenzaba a hablar 

- Si fue ella, ella no pudo controlar el rencor que me tenia, y solo por una mentira,  Una farsa que recreo el estúpido de Malfoy, ella no confiaba en mi - creyó que me había..... Y yo si la quería, yo la amé! ron tu no sabes cuanto, yo la amé...  

- Harry! ¡Reacciona!- Le decía desesperado ron que le tenia fuertemente las muñecas  y había logrado que este soltara el cuchillo, de la cara del pelirrojo caían sutil y silenciosamente unas pocas lagrimas,  que no eran comparables con las de su amigo de infancia que ya había formado un rió; Junto a la sangre que se estaba derramada en el tapete. 

- Ella no fue, Harry!! Ella esta Muerta! dijo ron en un hilo de voz, en un susurro para ser exactos, el sabia que su amigo no había estado en mucho tiempo por eso no lo sabia todo, no conocía bien que era lo que sucedía en el mundo que estaban ocupando. El mundo que por mucho tiempo ha estado en guerra. Ese mundo que ya no tenia tantas personas, ese que se estaba auto destruyendo poco a poco, en el que se estaban matando unos a otros, ese mundo en el cual no había duda que en los bandos en que estaba dividido se querían eliminar. Un mundo que ya no le veía la cara a tanta gente linda que había sido torturada tanta gente. Gente que no distinguía si estaba viva o no, tanta gente que había fallecido solo por que no completaba los parámetros de un alguien, y por eso ya no estaba ahí reunidos con ellos. Solo por ser diferentes    

Al oír esto harry se calmo un poco  y resbalo su cuerpo que estaba apoyado en una de las paredes hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Contra la pared, el solo pudo flexionar un poco las rodillas y meter su cabeza entre ellas. la rabia que hace unos momentos lo estaba ahogando ahora lo presionaba mucho mas fuerte, contra el pecho queriéndolo ahogar.

- Ron, lo siento, Lo siento mucho, No fue mi intención.- decía Harry mientras, recibía un abrazo de su amigo y las lagrimas caían en su rostro tenuemente, mientras mojaba con ellas la camisa de su amigo, que también estaba manchada de sangre gracias al abrazo, pero eso no les importo a ninguno de los dos, que  en esos momentos  estaban unidos por un fuerte lazo de amistad.   

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Harry, dijo mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano a su amigo. 

Ambos se pararon y ron se dispuso a curar las heridas de su amigo que de no ser por que Harry era demasiado fuerte gracias al entrenamiento como auror que este había recibido este hubiera caído desmayado o hasta muerto. Después de haber cerrado por medios mágicos las heridas, estos se dirigieron a la sala, el fuego ardía con elegancia. Invitándolos a sentarse 

- Dime por que tus hermanos se tiñeron el cabello y se deshicieron de sus pecas? dime todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente, por que  todo está  en desgracia? Cuéntame cuanta gente queda de la orden....   

- Harry esa es una historia larga pero de todas formas te la contare, Mira cuando tu te fuiste todo iba viento en popa y la tienda de mis hermanos estaba dando muchas ganancias... demasiadas. Aparte de eso ellos inventaron unas cosas útiles para los del ministerio no estoy muy seguro de lo que hacen ni de lo que son, por que las guardaban secretamente. Los inefables, saben mucho más de eso, Por ese invento  a mi familia le regalaron una fortuna, pero bueno el dinero no viene al tema.

Voldemort se entero de esto y quiso destruirlo a toda costa, trayendo grandes  problemas a la gente del ministerio. Ginny junto con luna acaba de entrar en el ministerio y comenzaba a trabajar para el departamento de misterios, ósea como inefables.

- Umm- Harry estaba atento a todo lo que le comentaba su amigo, sabia que por todo el tiempo que había pasado entrenándose como Auror las cosas habían cambiado, bueno no solo las cosas el también había cambiado.

- Una noche entraron en la tienda,  varios mortifagos  con la intención de torturarlos y sacarles en donde estaba escondido lo que ya sabes que yo no se bien, que resulto una desgracia.  Por suerte y desgracia mis hermanos no estaban esa noche en la tienda ya que era un sábado por la noche y querían preparar algo especial para sus esposas.

- Esposas? Pregunto Harry  

- Si.... esposas........ Después te contaré. En fin esa noche sucedieron cuatro muertes.

- U_u 

- las esposas de mis hermanos estaban en la tienda, arreglando un poco el desorden de los gemelos que salieron y no se dieron cuenta que habían dejado toda la tienda vuelta una nada, las chicas llegaron al rato, ellos no estaban, así que se pusieron a organizar. Después llegaron unos mortifagos, y las torturaron hasta la muerte para saber en donde estaban los gemelos y en donde estaba escondido el aparato ese...

_Flash back_

- Que quieres Malfoy la tienda ya esta cerrada 

- Si...... entonces dime como hice para entrar?

- déjate de estupideces que ya no estas en el colegio ni eres un niñito. De todas formas no te vamos a vender nada. 

- No les vengo a comprar ninguna de sus baratijas. Hablaba sutilmente Malfoy mientras unos "hombres" entraban por la puerta trasera y se acercaban al mostrador 

- Si vienes a fastidiarnos bien puedes salir por la puerta que entraste y desaparecerte sin dejar rastro tuyo ni de tu veneno.

- Las que se van a desparecer del mapa son otras. 

Las mujeres se miraron confundidas y con un leve movimiento en la cara de Malfoy dos grandes gorilas se abalanzaron sobre ellas que miraban incrédulas a Malfoy, el cual solo logro soltar una risotada al ver que las mujeres hacían un intento desesperado por soltarse de los brazos de los gorilas.

- En realidad damas yo no vine a fastidiarlas, ni a comprar nada, vine porque necesito saber que en donde esconde el arma que crearon sus esposos.

- Nunca te lo diremos!- dijeron las mujeres que hacían intentos desesperados por soltarse   

- Seguras? _cruccio susurraron unos finos labios. – En donde lo esconden? _

- No te lo vamos a decir alcanzaron  a decir ellas cuando otro hechizo las golpeo 

Así sucedió una y otra vez hasta que una en sus últimos alientos la embarro y les dijo todo

Malfoy no hizo más que reírse mientras torturaba a sus tercas prisioneras, como el mismo las llamo ya cuando ellas... murieron.

Malfoy salio acompañado de sus gorilas que como siempre lo persiguen de un lado a otro. 

_Fin flash back _

- Después de que las torturaran, los mortifagos se dirigieron al departamento de misterios en el cual A ginny y a luna las habían asignados juntas esa noche para proteger, el invento- Harry te juro que no se como ellos se enteraron de donde estaba escondido el invento pero el caso es que llegaron allá y mataron a ginny y a luna, aunque ellas lograron destruir el invento. 

-De la piedra de no haber logrado su objetivo lo mortifagos dejaron un mensaje jurando ir detrás de mis hermanos, por eso ellos tuvieron que cambiarse de nombre y cambiar un poco lo que mas los distinguía entre la gente.    

Harry no podía creer aun lo que su amigo le contaba y estaba todavía muy impresionado por la forma en que habían irrumpido en la tienda de fred y George se juro así mismo atrapar el culpable de todas esas desgracias, aunque el estaba seguro de que apenas derrotara a Voldemort muchos mortifagos se desaparecerán del mapa. Esta ya no era la lucha entre el bien y el mal era la lucha contra un beneficio común. 

 

[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[

Que tal les pareció?........ Bueno...... malo.......... dejen su opinión please no sean malitos.  


	4. La enfermedad

**Hola!! **Soy yo de nuevo, este es el cuarto capitulo de mi historia se que es algo triste pero..........bueno, eso no es lo único triste, lo que me parece triste es que nadie me ha dejado reviews, solo...... Hermione de Potter, y Laura Malfoy15 que se los agradezco mucho, si consideran que la historia es mala díganlo dejando un review y yo dejo de fastidiarles la vida subiendo capitulo tras capitulo.  y si les gusta,  yo creo que pueden ayudar un poco con la inspiración de la escritora que como casi nadie le ha dejado review esta un poco sosa :(,  : ¨(      

La mayoría de personajes son obra de la grandiosa J.K Rowling

Yo, por otro lado  solo aspiro a que  mi historia sea leída....  (Olvide ponerlo el Cáp. pasado ¨J )

**Cáp. 4**

**"ENFERMEDAD**"

La angustia hacia que su estomago doliera y que el movimiento de cada una sus partes del cuerpo  fuera mas arduo y difícil, sabia que no tenia por que angustiarse así, que era un dolor falso y que las cosa iban mejorar. No... Pensándolo bien no era ningún dolor falso era real, por que lo estaba viviendo en esos instantes, en esos momentos. 

No sabia si seguir viviendo iba a ser posible, sabia que ella podría parecer feliz al frente de las demás personas, pero desde ya tiempo atrás había intentado hacerse daño y la idea que tenia en su cabeza no  era para nada buena, sabia que si la ponía a cabo todo podía terminar con la mayor rapidez posible y que dejaría de sufrir  pero......  sí la llevaba a cabo mucha gente sufriría,  o... bueno una o dos personas las mas cercanas a ella.  

Este problema la estaba derrotando, ninguno de los  problemas del colegio lo había  hecho,  y nunca nada la había preocupado tanto, ella pensó que nada en la vida la atropellaría, que era madura y que todo lo lograría superar sin mayor esfuerzo.  Todos los obstáculos que en esta se pusieron, no fueron tan difíciles, pero esta vez no fue así, esta vez fue mucho mas duro para ella. No lograba superar ver a su familia en ese estado, bueno lo único que le quedaba de familia,  ya que la mayoría habían muerto y su único familiar se encontraba en San Mungo, para ella era imposible ir a allá y no ser reconocida,  por la persona que en un tiempo era la que cuido de sus enfermedades día y noche la que la amo y que ahora no la reconocía, eso era insoportable para ella y cada vez que iba a visitarla su sufrimiento se hacía mayor, cada vez que la visitaba se encontraba en un estado peor del que la había dejado la última vez que la visito, muchas personas piensan que uno debe tener fuerza mental para superar esta clase de problemas, pero, ver a la persona que siempre has amado y ella a ti, ver que esta persona se esta muriendo poco a poco y siempre bajo tu cuidado te hace sentir mal. 

Las visitas al hospital se estaban convirtiendo en un martirio y ahora que se encontraba saliendo del hospital no podía aguantar ni un segundo mas las lagrimas que estaban atascadas en su garganta, ella no quería que su madre las viera y se aguantaría todo el tiempo posible para qué estas no salieran. Las retuvo el mayor tiempo posible que estuvo junto a ella,  pero con cada minuto que pasaba su tortura era mayor, sabia que su madre no tenia la culpa, pero verla en ese estado, tan frágil, tan débil, sin siquiera reconocer a su hija, sin poder reconocerse a si misma, es doloroso, ir a visitarla todos los días y que cada día, que pase, cada segundo que pase, saber que  ella se esta muriendo, y que, los doctores ya  lo habían predicho,  ellos estaban seguros de que no duraría mucho y que pronto moriría. No había cura alguna contra su enfermedad... Rastro, de una persona que intento matarla, pero no pudo, y desafortunadamente la dejo en un peor estado que la muerte, sin poder sentir y sin poder retener un recuerdo, con sus órganos dañándose progresivamente.     

Para Hermione pensar esto le hacia doler todo, y ahora que se encontraba saliendo del hospital podía soltarlo, solo quería estar sola un rato, iba a llegar la casa de los weasleys los mas pronto posible, los recuerdos de esa visita la atormentaba. 

**_FLASH BACK _**

- Siga señorita Granger en el cuarto piso, la hemos traslado, dijo una de las enfermeras que estaban hay a esas horas de la noche. 

- Por que la cambiaron? 

- Los médicos piensa que ya no va a aguantar más y que está en sus últimos días por eso es mejor pasarla a un lugar donde esté sola y en donde pueda recibir la luz solar, ya que en los cuartos conjuntos la luz no es muy buena. 

- Que habitación es. 

-  441 

- Con permiso dijo hermione dirigiéndose a las escaleras, las lagrimas estaban  empezando a aparecer de nuevo no era justo, que las cosas sucedieran así, su medre era aun muy joven, por que tenia que morir, ni siquiera la había visto triunfar era injusto. 

Hermione se paro en frente de la puerta contuvo la respiración y entro en esta. El cuarto estaba pintado de un color azul pastel algo tenue e imperceptible a simple vista,  pero de todas formas daba la impresión paz interior y de tranquilidad. Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche  y el techo de la habitación estaba encantado para que  de noche se viera el cielo. 

- Hola... como estas pregunto Herms. 

.- Eres tu una nueva enfermera? por que no traes puesto ese uniforme que es tan chistoso?

- Soy yo mamá herms, no te acuerdas te vine a visitar esta mañana.  Mientras cambiaba las rosas que estaban al lado de la cama. 

- Mañana? yo no he visto a nadie en todo el día. 

- No te acuerdas te vine a visitar y  te traje la rosas que cambian de color. 

- Ah. Esas cosas de todos lo colores que me comí?

- No esos eran medicamentos mom- Dijo herms su mamá estaba muy pálida,  tomo su mano y está estaba fría, estaba ardida en fiebre. 

Después de un silencio la enferma cerro los ojos y unas lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en la comisura de estos apretó con fuerza la mano de herms  y después de un rato... 

- Que sucede sientó que te conozco...  porque no hablas.... tienes las manos frías 

Niña estas bien? 

- Si estoy bien mamá dijo herms reteniendo las lágrimas, miro el reloj ya eran la 10:00 de la noche mejor se iba antes de que en donde los weasley se comiencen a  preocuparse 

- Oye ma, me tengo que ir y es tarde maña por la mañana vuelvo dijo herms mientras daba la vuelta pero algo la detuvo una mano fría tomaba con fuerza de su vestido  y la miraba con unos ojos triste

- No te vallas mira que nunca me vienen a visitar y me hace falta que me visiten, estos cuartos son muy solos y me dan miedo. 

A Hermione le ardían los ojos no quería dejar a su mamá allí, pero necesitaba estar sola un rato. Cojio las sabanas y arropo a su mamá le prometió que llegara mañana temprano y dejo el cuarto. 

**_Fin FLASH BACK _**

Hermione camino unas cuantas calle mientras todos esos recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza  era injusto se repetía una y otra vez en su mente llego a un parque comenzaba a lloviznar las gotas de lluvia se comenzaban a hacer más densas, y no quería mojarse. Eso en realidad era lo último que quería, así que se desapareció con un *plin...*  y volvió a aparecer en un cuarto con cortinas de color azul turquesa,  este cuarto estaba perfectamente ordenado, en este se veía unas cuantas gotas de sangre derramadas en el piso, pero hermione no se dio cuenta de este detalle, pero pronto lo hará... 

[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[

En esos instantes ella quería llorar, quería desahogarse quería poder dejar de respirar unos segundos quería despertar de esa pesadilla, pero las lagrimas se atascaban en su garganta y poco a poco ese nudo que tenia  se apretaba mas y mas y como todo nudo este, también era imposible de deshacer. 

No podía aguantar mas, le dio una patada al piso y se agarro sus ondulados cabellos, despejándose la cara, pasaban de las once de la noche y los weasley estaban dormidos, para su suerte. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro, el cual había cambiado mucho desde que salio de hogwarts ya no era el rostro de una niña.

 Se paro enfrente la pared y le dio a esta un golpe, empuño de nuevo su puño y le volvió a dar a la pared, sus nudillos estaban inflamados todavía, de la ultima vez que lo hizo, pero cada vez que lo hacia sentía que toda la presión desaparecía o bueno solo por el momento, la ira, la rabia, el mal genio, y el dolor en su pecho eran insoportable, no supo cuantas veces le dio a la pared pero sabia que si paraba, iba a ser algo muy malo, algo que ella no quería hacer, pero su desespero era tan grande que le obligaba volver a golpear la pared. Una y otra vez, la sangre, comenzaba a salir de las partes en la piel estaba desprendida por la fricción de la piel contra la pared (N/a....) 

Desde una cama  unos ojos tristes algo verdosos la miraban confundido, no sabía que era lo que estaba viendo, quien era esa joven que tan tristemente lloraba ¿era un sueño?, se dio un pellizco, para cerciorarse si estaba despierto o no,  pero la respuesta a este lo atropello contra la realidad, si... estaba despierto, quería reaccionar pero algo lo ataba a su cama  cuando recobro el movimiento de sus miembros se abalanzo contra la chica que se golpeaba mucho mas fuerte. 

_Que diablos? _ Pensó ella, _ será que me estoy enloqueciendo? no puede ser, no mas no mas, suficiente no!_

- No!! Grito ella mientras se hundía en los brazos del que la agarraba descargando todo lo que sentía. 

Las lagrimas mojaban el pecho de esté, que algo asustado por la reacción de la joven, lo único que pudo fue descargarse en un abrazo hacia ella, toco su suave cabello. Todo eso  le inspiraba ternura, una ternura que nunca antes había visto. 

- Por que?! Se preguntaba ella mientras lloraba amargamente sobre el hombro del ángel que  en esos momentos la estaba abrazando (N/a Que ángel ^^) 

- Oye que te sucede, por que lloras? fue lo único que pudo articular harry, que estaba anonadado por la oculta belleza de la joven, era un belleza nunca antes vista por el, aunque a la joven se le notara que estaba perdiendo de peso y que los problemas la estaban consumiendo su belleza todavía se percibía. 

- Porque... la vida me ha sido muy injusta, no se que cosa hice mal para que en estos momentos la este pagando de está manera. Sollozaba ella  

- Tranquila, no eres la única que sufre en estos momentos hay muchas mas persona que están sufriendo. Se por que te lo digo dijo este, que comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos. Que a pesar de que estaban húmedos había algo en ellos lo inquietaban _ "quien era la joven que hacia allí en esos momentos en esos instantes como había hecho para irrumpir en su cuarto de esa manera por que esa textura en su cabello le era familiar ese olor era único" _ 

"_que haces herms, despierta" _mientras se recostaba mas fuerte en el pecho del que la abrazaba. Sentía que esa voz le era familiar pero... en donde la había escuchado antes? "_quien eres que haces acá, justamente en el cuarto de lo gemelos" _ Se preguntaba herms mientras lo cabos se comenzaron a atar en su cabeza, el era el nuevo arrendatario, había llegado ese día como pudo haberlo olvidado. De un momento a otro se desprendió de los brazos de este y salio corriendo del cuarto dejando  sorprendido al arrendatario. (Harry) 

[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[*[

Si ya se un mes entero pero es que.... los profesores no me han dejado en paz tengo muchas tareas ya se están que me matan, pero... bueno ya por fin puedo terminar el Cáp. Es algo corto por obvias razones 

Gracias a lo que leyeron el Cáp. Si les parece bueno o malo dejen un review solo para colaborar con la inspiración de la autora. 

A parte de eso les quería recomendar los fics de una amiga que están súper buenos uno es **No será FACIL **es un (D/Hr/H)  y ** Un día NORMAL ** De **Laura_Malfoy15 ** no olviden dejarle un review a ella si los leyeron. 

Se despide : 

c** ´¯`·..·**[** M!k3_Gr@nGer_H **[**·..·´¯`**c****

                                                                                                                                                     

 


	5. Desayuno

HOLA soy yo de nuevo, jodiendo, la vida, si ya se.............. un año entero, sin haber publicado, y muchos, ya están, que me rematan, pero pues, mi inspiración, ha decaído, mucho desde... bueno, digamos, que se dio unas vacaciones, demasiado largas......, espero que lo poco que salio sea de su gusto, ya que del mió no es. Gracias, aquellos que han leido la historia... bla bla Bla bla

En fin...

REMINDER: Los protagonistas, no son de mi ingenio, aunque desearía, que lo fueran, son de JK ROWLIng, y de la warner, que tienen el dinero, para comprarlos.

Se encontraba, en una situación complicada, aquel, sobre el que había llorado, se encontraba, en la habitación de al lado, aquel "ángel" al que le había dicho todo, se encontraba al lado, y era, por decirlo así, un conocido-desconocido, no quería hacer, nada mas, si no que recostarse, ya no le importaba, indagar, sobre, quien era; aquel que le, recordaba ha desparecido.

Se curo, mediante, un hechizo, las manos inflamadas, y ensangrentadas, y se dispuso a dormir

Por el otro lado, Harry, aun mas confundido, también, indaga, sobre, la linda, joven del cuarto, que irrumpió su confusa, noche, sobre, su peculiar, olor, y la textura de su cabello, que cada vez, se le hacia mas conocido, mas no encontraba, en su mente, un recuerdo, sobre ellos, pasando así, el resto de la noche.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos…. (Los chiquitos, ajenos a cualquier otra situación aparte del intruso en su cuarto)

Explícame, que no entiendo ni M….. – Ese, El flaco, El feo, El intrometido, que de un momento a otro, ocupa nuestro cuarto, es el mejor amigo de mi tío, y es el famoso Harry Potter??

Pues al parecer… es verdad, pero…. Hay algo que no me cuadra… como podemos, estar seguros que es el y no es un dementor?

Doh… un dementor se come las almas… idiota, si fuera un dementor, no estaríamos vivos… mas bien creo que es un extraterrestre, que esta tomando, poción multijugos.

Si, Si, Idiota!!! Acaso no te prestaste atención en la clase, de snape, el viejo, dijo que la poción multijugos, no tiene el mismo efecto, en lo humanos, que en los extraterrestres, solo se demora 5 minutos, mientras, que en los humanos, es una hora!!! , mas bien, pienso que es un mortifago, disfrazado…

Yo si creo

Y que tal si…..

Buscamos

La forma

De descubrirlo!!

Brillante hermano Brillante, Y como lo vamos a descubrir??

Simple – te acuerdas, la contraseña, para el baño de ese cuarto??

Sí

Que tal si…

Le echamos, un poquito de… no se que te diría, esa, tinta, que habíamos preparado.

La indeleble?

Si esa…

De que colores nos quedan??

Roja, azul, morada naranja fluorescente, verde, negro, fucsia, amarillo

Umm déjame pensar

FUCCIA, dijeron a la vez, mientras, sacaban un pequeño frasquito de una de las mesitas de noche.

Los gemelos, salieron, de puntitas, y se pararan frente a una pared, mientras ambos decían" locus fibris", la puerta, se desvanece poco a poco, y ellos pasan, dentro, saludan, al espejo, el cual adormilado les responde, uno de los gemelos, destapa, el frasco, y lo ubica, dentro, de la llave del agua, para, que cuando esta salga, tiña totalmente, al que se moje con ella, mientras, el otro, le dice al espejo que valla a Liverpool, y le diga, a alguno de los espejos, de cualquier, bar. De brujos, que los beatles no eran brujos, y que sus canciones, tenían, mensaje subliminales.

terminaste??

Si, si Y tu?? Que le dijiste al espejo

A... pues que fuera a Liverpool, y que dijera algo sobre los beatles allá...

Umm

Mejor, nos vamos a dormir, me encantaría, estar despierto, para cuando, el intromisor, salga, todo fucsia. J aja ja, no va a tener, espejo, en donde, mirarse, y cuando salga, todo fucsia, y se de cuenta de esto y si es un mortifago, va empezar a mandar hechizos, al que se le aparezca, e intentara, amenazarnos, con un cruccio, si no le decimos, como se quita el color.

Y pues… mis tío, se va a dar cuenta de que el no es su amigo, si no que es un mortifago, y lo va a llevar, a Azkaban.(o como se escriba)

Te suena hermanito

Mucho Molto

A la Mañana siguiente…..

Las ojeras, de herms, eran profundas, ya que, pues, a pesar de que tenia un sueño mortífero, no era capaz de entender, por que hacia, lo que hacia,

Ella estaba segura, que esa no era la mejor manera, de afrontar, todos lo problemas, y que pues, que esa no era una forma de llamar la atención, si, eso es imposible, ella, no quería, llamar la atención de nadie, y menos, de aquel, que se dio cuanta, de su problema, de aquel, al cual le "confeso" su forma de escape, Herms, todavía no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era ese extraño visitante.

Decidió, como todavía era temprano, bajar, rápido a desayunar, y esperaba, todavía, no encontrarse con el visitante, no hasta que se le hubiera, pasado, la pena, del primer, encuentro, no planeado, y mucho menos esperado.

Bajo las escaleras, y entro, en el comedor, llamo a una de las sirvientas, y pido, un café, sin azúcar, como se había, acostumbrado en hogwarts, junto con ron, y… harry, y unas tostadas, solo para calmar un poco el hambre, de todas maneras ella no tenia mucho tiempo, tenia, que visitar, a su mamá, y después, de eso, tenia, que presentar, en un juzgado, el proyecto de la peedoo (no estoy segura de cómo se escribe, así que en un review, me corrigen), esperando de todo corazón que se lo aceptaran, de ser así, seria, una buena noticia, para ir a contársela a su madre.

En los pisos de arriba, una mucama, pasaba, golpeando, en todos los cuartos, preguntando que se iba a desayunar, y después bajaban y entraban en cocina, gritando los pedidos, harry, no muy acostumbrado a ese servicio, salio asustado del baño y pidió su habitual desayuno

Umm eh… Me da un café, sin azúcar y una taza de frutas por favor

La mucama, repite, el pedido, y hace que llegue a la cocina, de forma mágica. Y después, pasa a los cuartos, de las demás personas, cuando, llega a los cuartos de fred y george, estos, dan la orden de no servir el desayuno, hasta que todos estuvieran en el comedor.

Ya en las escaleras, del, una risa, contagiosa, y explosiva, inunda el espacio.

JJJUAAJAJAJJAJJAJA

Que? Pasa ron, pregunta harry sin entender, que sucedía

JAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJJUA

QUE!!! Oó

JJAJAJJJAJAJJAJJAJJAJAJ

(jjijijiji) (susurros)

JUAJUA, parece un Drag queen, (o comos se escriba) Muajajajjaa

Ji Ji JI

No puedo creer que todavía nos e de cuenta!!!

Ron!! Me decís que es los que sucede contigo, (harry, saco la varita)

Mírate!!!jjajajajajjajaa

_Reflejáis mase_

_JAJAJJAJAJJA_

No pues que risa ¬¬ Muy chistoso ron eh

Yo?? Yo no hice nada, yo no sabia, nada de esa moda

Dame un segundito, yo me quito esto… _Anti-color, _listo

Jajaj te veías súper chistoso, de seguro fue obra de los gemelos.

Umm ya verán, Ya verán, mejor bajemos a desayunar, que tengo hambre, y de todas maneras, tengo que ir al ministerio.

Bueno pues

En el comedor….

Hola, Herms

Hola fred, Hola George

Como Sigue tu mamá

La verdad verdad, no muy bien, pero pues, los doctores, quieren tenerla todavía, dentro del san mungo.

Umm

Ve fred?? Quien se reía ahora?

Me parece que eran, Ron y harry

Harry??

Si harry el llego anoche

En serio!!!! No me estarás molestando ¿Cómo esta? ¿Cómo le fue en su entrenamiento? ¿en que habitación esta? ¿ya llego el nuevo arrendatario?

Es en serio.

Súper

TIA!!! Interrumpieron dos voces risueñas

Hola!! Como están?

Bien tía

Ummm

Y que hacen??

Pues…. Si vieras, Lo que le hicimos al nuevo arrendatario, te morirías de la risa.

Que hicieron?

No pues….

RON!! Grito herms de un momento a otro, y corrió a saludar a su amigo

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Bueno... aquí queda el Cáp.... es algo, corto...pero... pues, mi inspiración, no da para mas, espero, reviews, mucho, pero mucho reviews, no los van a olvidar,

Además, es muy sencillo, Solo tienen, que poner go en el botoncito de abajo

Gracias, a Laura malfoy. Por insistir, casi diariamente, que actualizara,

Si no les gusta, si les parece, Pésimo, lo peor de lo peor, les ruego, que me lo digan.


End file.
